Shingeki High
by The-Blue-Knight01
Summary: In a alternate universe where the attack on titan characters are living in our time. Finally getting to live a life in peace. Eren Yeager and the gang are finally going to live a normal life and go to a normal high school. Normal is a funny word to describe it since nothing in any life is considered "normal".
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning part 1

This is my first official fanfiction. I've had this in my head for awhile and been meaning to write this story for a while. Now here it is. Enjoy! and see you knights next time. ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **anything Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人.**

* * *

Rubble danced across the air, houses were in absolute ruins, and the screams of people could be heard from miles of away as titans have invaded inside the walls and began to devour people.

Eren was being carried away, face in horror as he sees his mother being lifted and pointlessly fighting in the hands of a smiling titan. The smiling titan crushed her and slowly began to put her in its mouth. As Eren got farer away, he could still see clearly that he mother was being eaten.

"NOOOO!" Eren screamed, eyes watering up, and then Eren fell off his bed onto the floor waking up from his nightmare.

Carla walked into Eren's room. "Eren are you alright?" she asked concerned for her son.

Eren looked around his room then his mother. "Yeah, just a bad dream is all mom." As Eren told his mother, he also signed in relief it was just a bad dream.

"Well that's reassuring, I guess" Carla said. She knew Eren wouldn't want to talk about his dreams if she asked, so she would let him talk about it when he would want to.

"Either way Eren, get ready. It's your first day of high school" said Carla as she walked out of his room.

"Great…" said Eren as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom getting himself ready for school. As soon as he finishes showering he gets dressed in a white-collar t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Eren went down stairs and ate breakfast with his parents. As soon as he finishes he grabs his bookbag and tells his parents he is leaving.

"Good luck on your first day of school." Carla said while smiling.

"I'll see you later mom." Eren said as he walks out and heads to Shiganshina High School.

Eren walks into the gates of Shiganshina High School, and follows a trail that lead to the school. As he walked down the trail he looked around his environment and notice that it looked nice. The blades of green grass and the leaves on trees being blown by the gentle breeze of September. A few benches, some looking new and others looking a bit worn down. The last thing Eren saw before he entered the school was one picnic table at the side of the school.

As Eren enters the school, he read a sign that says freshmen students must go to the gym to get their class schedule. Eren went to the gym and notice that there are a lot of students waiting or getting their schedules.

'This is going to be a long day.' Eren thinks to himself as he goes walk to the line, but he felt that he bumped into something or to be more precise, someone.

Eren stops and looks down on who he bumped into. The person he bumped into had long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and she looked little in the height department. Though he had to admit that she looks pretty.

Eren's hand reached out to her and asked" My bad. Are you okay?"

She takes his hand and gets up." Yeah, I'm fine. Try to look out more" The last part she said in a quite tone, but he heard.

"Well I'm sorry, I'll try next. My name is Eren Yeager, what's yours?"

The girl looked into his green eyes and says "I'm Krista Lenz. I'm assuming you're here to get your schedule as well?"

"Yeah. Just about to get in line." Eren responds.

As Krista and Eren wait in line for their schedules, Krista took this time to talk to Eren.

"So Eren?" Grabbing his attention. "What school did you graduate from?"

"I graduated from Maria Elementary. My grades were alright, but making memories there weren't the best... What about you Krista?"

"I graduated from Sina Elementary. I had my fun there, made some great friends, and did well in all my classes." Krista said with a smile.

Eren thought about the school Krista just said and as soon as he was about to ask, they heard someone say "next!" Krista went up to get her schedule.

'I'll ask her later.' Eren thought to himself. Then Eren went up to get his schedule after Krista.

As soon as they got their schedules, they noticed that they had almost had all classes together, all but two classes. What they also noticed is that they had the same advisor named Mr. Hannes.

Krista smiled and asked, "You want to walk together to our advisory?"

"Sure, why not." Eren said and they head off to their advisory classroom, which was room 104.

As they entered the room and took their seat, Eren noticed that they had 5 minutes left until school starts. He looked around the class room as notices a few interesting people. There was a goth oriental girl with black hair in pig tails, a big long sleeved black shirt, and reading a book of some sort. A blonde blue eyed boy with black glasses, wearing a purple shirt and under that shirt is another shirt, and he is looking into his laptop typing a few things on it. Before he could see more of his advisory, the bell ringed and their advisor came right into the room.

"Alright good morning everyone. I am your advisor, Mr. Hannes. Since we are going to be together for four years, why won't we get know each other? State your name and one thing about yourself."

The first one to stand up was a guy with short black hair, brown eyes, seems to be around 5 foot 8, and has freckles. Freckled face is wearing long sleeve white shirt, black jeans, and some nice black Nike.

"Hi, my name is Marco Bott. I usually love to help my parents out with a pizza place we own called Bott's pizzeria. Marco said quite proudly. "I can't wait to get to know you all and hope we all get along not only as advisory but hopefully also as friends." Marco added then he sat down.

Next to speak up was the blonde haired, blue eyes, glasses wearing boy.

"My name is Armin Arlert…. I usually love to read and learn computer programming during my free time... like Marco said, I hope we all get along..." he said a bit nervous as he sat down.

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman and I like to go out for runs to help me relief some stress." Mikasa said while still sitting down.

"Anything else you like to add Mikasa?" Mr. Hannes asked.

"Not really."

Everyone but Armin all looked at Mikasa and then looked around the classroom to see if anyone else will be speaking.

Krista was the one to speak up next.

"Hey everyone, my name is Krista Lenz. I love to hang out with my friends, spend time reading to kids at hospitals, and I was a cheerleader back in 8th grade and I would love to be a cheerleader again in high school. I'm very excited to make great memories with you all." She said cheerfully.

Almost all the guys were drooling over her already and some muttered under their breath "what a goddess."

One by one almost everyone went to say who they are and something about themselves. Almost everyone. Eren was the last one.

'Might as well, new beginning after all.' Eren thought as he stood up. All eyes were on him

"My name is Eren Yeager. Things to know about me is that I have a blue belt in karate, I do a bit of boxing, I usually jog during the weekends, and I would someday like to travel the world."

As Eren sat down, the bell rang.

"Alright everyone, great start. Now that advisory is over for the morning, time to head off to your first class. Enjoy your first day of high school, and see you all after your last class" said Mr. Hannes.

As everyone stood up and head to their first classes. Eren looked at his schedule, and that his first class would be math with Ms. Brzenska.

'Alright Eren, let's see what this day has in store for you today' thought to himself as he heads towards Ms. Brzenska's room.


	2. Chapter 2-The Beginning part 2

Eren walks into Ms. Brzenska's math class and as goes to take his seat he notices a few familiar faces from his advisory like Krista, Mikasa, Armin. Other students are new to him. When the bell rang, Ms. Brzenska came into the room. Ms. Brzenska was a short woman with platinum hair and blue eyes. She was wearing glasses, long sleeved dress shirt, and long dress skirt.

"Alright class, before we start, I am Ms. Brzenska and this is my math class. To be more precise we will be learning algebra. Now it's time for roll call". As Ms. Brzenska goes down the list of students, calling out their names, only one student seems to be missing, and that would be Jean Kirschtein. Just as Ms. Brzenska was about to start her lesson, the door open to reveal the missing student.

"You're late Mr. Kirschtein." Ms. Brzenska said not pleased that the first day in the high school year that someone would be 5 minutes late.

"So what if I am, At least I'm here." Jean scoffed as he sat down in his seat behind Armin.

"I expect you to come to class on time next time and you better watch who you're talking to or you will get a detention." Ms. Brzenska was getting to her boiling point.

"You're right, I should respect my elders." Few students snickered at Jean's comment, while Ms. Brzenska didn't take that comment lightly.

"Alright that's it! Jean, you just earned yourself your first detention!" Ms. Brzenska raised her voice. Everyone stood quite for a second while Jean just shrugged it off.

Ms. Brzenska huffed. "Alright class it's time to start learn…" CRUNCH "…ing…"

Everyone looked at the suspect of the crunch. The suspect was none other than Sasha Blouse eating a bag of potato chips. Almost everyone was facepalming.

"Ms. Blouse, I hope you do know that you're not allowed to eat in class." Ms. Brzenska said as she rubs her eyes with her finger and thumb.

"Maybeeee." Sasha said while still eating her chips. Ms. Brzenska then walked up to Sasha, took her chips, and walked back to the board.

"Congratulation Jean, you won't be alone in detention. Sasha will be joining you."

Sasha eyes widen and her jaw dropped.

"Now class shall we begin." Ms. Brzenska said, finally getting to her lesson for today.

Ms. Brzenska's class seem to go well as soon as things settle down and the class seem to be flowing well. When the bell rang, everyone started to pack up and were about to get up and leave the classroom until…

"Before you go class, I need to hand you your homework." Ms. Brzenska said and almost the whole class groaned. When everyone got their homework, they all headed to their next class. Literature and Composition with Ms. Ral was good, in Eren's opinion, and it was all because of the teacher herself. Ms. Ral is a nice teacher and the lesson she was teaching for today made sense. Though she did warn the class that it won't be easy every class, and has high expectation for them when things start to get hard. When the bell rang, ending their second class, everyone went to the cafeteria to get their lunch and sit with the friends they have made today.

Armin and Marco are talking about their love for anime, while Mikasa, sitting next to Armin, is listening to their conversation as she eats her lunch. Krista sitting with a group of girls and a few boys, being bombarded with compliments on how beautiful Krista is, or how a lady like herself shouldn't be in a school like this, that she should be somewhere better. Krista was flattered from their praised. Her eyes were on Eren, seeing him eating lunch alone at the corner of the table near the exit.

"I'll catch up on you guys later, I'll be going somewhere." Krista said as she got up and walked away. She heard a few "see you later" and others "catch you around". As she got near to where Eren sat, he seemed to notice her and did a two-finger solute.

"Do you mind if a sit with you?" Krista asked.

"Knock yourself out." He replied continuing eating his lunch.

As she sat down in front of him, none spoke for about a good two minutes until Eren spoke up.

"Looks like your already popular."

"Looks like it, but kind of gotten used to it. Occasionally gets a bit annoying, but sometimes beats being alone. Why aren't you sitting with other people and try to talk to them?" Krista asked a bit concerned. At first Eren didn't answer looking down at his half-finished lunch. After a minute, he answered.

"I've always had a hard time making friends back in my old school… Hell even with some kids around my neighborhood I had a hard time trying to be friends with…"

"So, you had no friends back then?"

"I did, but those friends won't be friends with you forever…"

'Seems that Eren had lost some friends during the summer maybe' Krista thought. She wanted to ask more, but rather not open some closed wounds he mostly wanted to stay close. So, she didn't ask and try to light up the mood.

"Well lucky for you, consider me your first friend here you made." Krista said with an illuminating smile. Eren smiled back and nodded. As Krista kept talking to Eren, the bell rang, and everyone got up to throw away their lunch and head off to their third class.

Eren's third class was Civics with Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith was a tall, well built, blond, blue eyed teacher. He wore khaki, black dress shoes, white long sleeved dress shirt, and a green tie. Everyone notice how Mr. Smith was very passionate about history. Electives were the last two of their classes. Gym had to be the worst so far because Mr. Shadis made gym feel like a military. Art with Nanaba. She was an alright teacher, really loved art, and not surprised that their first homework was to create art that described themselves. After art, they all went to advisory for 30 minutes before they all went home. When advisory was over, some students stay to talk to friends while others left for home.

Guess which one Eren decided to do. Eren left for home. As soon as he got home, Eren was greeted by his mother.

"Welcome back Eren. How was your first day of school? I hope you made a few friends." She said as she took her eyes off the T.V.

"Well mom, it was alright. And it's the first day of school, don't expect me to make friends fast. If it makes you feel better I did make one friend." Eren said as he heads to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich

"Well that's good." Carla smiles.

As soon as Eren is finish making his sandwich, he heads upstairs.

"If you need me, I'm in my room". Eren said hearing his mom responding "Okay."

Eren sat on his bed eating his sandwich while thinking about how today really went. He admits that it went better than expected. While he knows just because today went well doesn't mean the other days will as well. Everyday has something different in store for you whether you like it or not. He also admit that he was glad that he at least made one friend and hopes that he'll make more along the way, but until then he would focus on school.

* * *

That ends that two parter. Thank you for reading so far. Feel free to give this story a review. Until next time ;)


	3. Chapter 3-The Knight of Darkness

An alarm clock went off at 6:15 A.M. A hand slowly made its way to the clock and turned it off though it took a few hits to fully turn off the alarm clock. Slowly the body of the person starts to rise and gets up from bed to head to the bathroom to get ready for school. As he is done with the shower and puts on clothes. He was about to head to the kitchen until he realizes he forgot something. That something was his glasses. He picked up his glasses and put them on as he headed to the kitchen. When he enters the kitchen, and old man was sitting reading the newspaper while a cup of tea sits on the table.

"Good morning Armin." The old man greeted him as Armin began to sit down the old man.

"Good morning grandpa. How you are feeling?" Armin asked concerned for his grandfather health. Three days ago, Armin's grandfather catching a cold from a rainstorm when the Arlert were going grocery shopping.

"I'm getting better Armin. It's just a little cold. Enough about me now, how's school treating you? It's already been a month since you started." His grandfather asked

"I've been doing great in classes. Making sure I'm trying to pass all my classes." Armin said while rubbing his neck. While school hasn't been a problem for him as they have been a piece a cake so far. Although he had two friends, he thought they were enough. But there is one thing that has been bothering him since the second week of school, well that something is more like someone. That someone is name Jean Kirstein. Jean has been giving him hell every chance he gets. Armin knows that he should probably tell a teacher, but feels like it would worsen the situation.

"I'm proud to know that Armin, keep up the good work." Armin's grandpa said with a smile and Armin smiled back and drank his tea and toast. As soon he finishes, he bids his grandfather a goodbye, grabs his bookbag, and leaves to a house across the street from his. Armin knocks on the door and is greeted by a blond-haired man and golden eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Ackerman. Is Mikasa still home?" Armin asked with an ever-glowing smile.

"Good morning Armin. Mikasa is getting ready, she should be out here in just a sec." Mr. Ackerman said with a smile as well. Mr. Ackerman turns around, not closing the door.

"Mikasa, Armin is here." Mr. Ackerman calls out to upstairs with a reply from Mikasa saying "Be down in a sec". Mikasa quickly came down stairs with a bookbag in hand, and went to the front door where her father and Armin was.

"Ready to go Armin?" Mikasa ask.

"Ready before you were." Armin said with a smile and thumbs up.

"Later dad, and tell mom I'll see her later." Mikasa said as she and Armin walked out the gate and heading off to school.

"Later sweetheart, will do, and have a good day." Her father said while waving at the teens.

Armin met Mikasa during the fifth grade. She was the new transfer student the fifth graders kept hearing about from their teacher. When half of the class tried to talk to her, she never said saying to them, so they gave up on her. Armin at first tried to talk to her, but failed as he got nothing out of her. He didn't give up like his other classmates and kept trying by being nice to her, sit with her at lunch, offered to be her partner in partner classwork. Until one day, she finally spoke to him and cracked her first smile he ever saw from her. They talked almost every day at school and ever since then they became best friends. They both later found out that they lived closed to each other, so that was a plus for both being able to see each other.

"Guess what I found Armin?" Mikasa said as she was fishing for something in her book bag.

"What is it?" Armin asked looking at Mikasa

Mikasa then brought out a book with a upside down cross as the cover.

"What is that Mikasa?" Armin asked a bit shocked at the book Mikasa has in her hands.

"It is my book of incantation. I could be able to cast spells or magic from this book so that way Jean would leave us alone." Mikasa said while opening and reading the book.

Armin wasn't the only one having trouble with Jean. It seems that Mikasa ended up catching the attention from the bad boy. This all happen within the second week of school when Jean started to pick on Armin. Armin was grabbing his stuff from his locker and was about to head home. When Armin was heading towards the exit with two textbooks in his hands near his chest, that was when he accidentally stepped on Jean's feet. Armin tried to apologize, but Jean didn't take the apology. So, Jean slapped the books off Armin's arms to the ground and walked away. Later, when word got out that there are certain people that are absolute pros when it comes to almost all subjects, they started becoming targets from some people. Armin was one of those targets. Jean would always ask Armin to do his homework for him and as Armin kept saying no to him, he would get beat up or put into lockers from Jean. Jean give him hell almost everywhere when he gets the chance. Mostly in public because it seems like Jean was trying to impress people.

When Armin was getting his daily nuggies from Jean, that's was when Mikasa was there to stop Jean. Jean was absolutely stunned by her gothic beauty, and stopped nugging. Jean tried to win Mikasa with compliments, trying to impress her, talk to her, and once gave her a rose. But all that failed with her not even giving him a glance at all. The whole month was basically Jean bullying Armin and trying to win over Mikasa. It continues to this day.

"I like this one Armin." Mikasa points at one spell.

Armin looks at it and reads the "The Knight of Darkness". This spell would bring out a knight to protect their caster and or the caster's companion. Armin was about to say something until Mikasa is already reading off the spell out loud. Armin shaking his head smiling. Each class was so far going well until they hit gym class. Another thing that Armin wasn't so fond of when it comes to school. When it comes to sports or exercise, Armin wasn't an all-star. When the class was required to run three laps around the track, Armin was dying on the second lap. When he finished his laps, he laid on the grass exhausted.

"Are you okay Armin?" Marco said approaching Armin with a water bottle in hand.

"Not …even the... slightest…" Armin said between huffing breaths.

"Here, you need this more than me." Marco hold out the bottle of water to Armin.

Armin looked at him. "Are you sure?" Armin's arms slowly reached for the water.

"I'm positive." Marco said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Armin said with glee as he took the water and drank it slowly, enjoying the cold liquid going down his system cooling him off little by little. When the school was finally over, Armin felt relieved that it's been great so far and Jean hasn't bother him at all. Maybe Mikasa spell did work.

"Oi coconut head." A familiar voice Armin dreaded to hear. Well there goes that great day. Jean wrapped his arm around Armin.

"I see that your buddies with Mikasa. How about you try to put in a good word for me with her, and I'll stop bothering you. Does that sound good?" Jean said with a shit eating smile.

Armin didn't even need to think about it to give Jean an answer. "Absolutely not. You don't seem her type and why would I put in a good word when all you did was bully me." Armin got out of Jean's arm and was about to leave until Jean grabbed Armin by his shoulder again.

"Well I offered you a good deal ad you said no to it. Well that's such a god damn shame." Jean then gave Armin the hardest nuggie he ever given. This started to hurt Armin's head as tears started to flow down his eyes, but he rather have this than submit to him.

Mikasa was leaving the building from office hours until she saw Jean bullying Armin again. She was about to walk up to them, her book of incantation in hand. Until Mikasa, Armin, and Jean heard a booming voice.

"HEY!" They all turned to the owner of the voice. That voice belonged to none other than Eren Yeager.

"Is it fun to pick on him?" Eren slowly approaching to them with a glare on his face.

"Who are you and why not you mind your own business?" Jean said glaring back with Armin still in his grip.

"I'm in your all your classes Jean." Eren said with a deadpan face.

"It seems that I never notice you. I only notice the best and you aren't the best." Jean said with a cocky grin. Eren was already in front of Jean and Armin.

"Let him go."

"Make me."

Eren stared at Jean for two seconds when he finally punched Jean right in the kisser. This caused Jean to let go of Armin and touched his lips and saw his lips were bleeding.

"It's on now." Jean said and he punched Eren in the gut. Eren were going at it for a while until Jean grabbed a hold of Eren's shirt and ripped the sides.

"You ripped my shirt!" Eren yelled.

"I'll remember your face. This isn't over." Jean said wiping away the blood from his lip and walking away. Eren said "stupid horse face" under his breath and then turns over to Armin.

"Are you alright Armin?"

Armin was a bit speechless that someone stood up for him other than Mikasa.

"I'm fine Eren." Armin fixed his hair and then shook Eren's hand. "Thank you and you looked so kick-ass beating up Jean!" Armin said with admiration on his face.

"It worked my spell. You are the knight of darkness from my incantation." Mikasa said with a hint of pink on her cheek as she walked next to Armin.

"Wait what?" Eren looked at Mikasa with a raised eyebrow confused. Mikasa then showed him the page of what she was talking about from her book. Eren nodded slowly understanding what she is talking about. Somewhat.

"Well I should probably go home. I know my mom is going to kill me when she sees these bruises on my face." Eren said dreading already knowing what his mother is going to said.

"Yeah Mikasa and I are about to head out as well". Armin said walking along with Mikasa and Eren as they headed towards the exit.

"See you tomorrow Eren" Armin waved at Eren with Mikasa smiling at Eren. Eren smiled back and did a two-finger salute.

"My spells worked Armin. My incantation brought forth a knight to keep Jean away." Mikasa said with a smile on her face. Armin looks at her and smiles back, and he noticed this is the longest she ever smiled.

"Well I'm glad it worked." Armin said looking up at the sun setting. Although Eren was in the same advisory as them, didn't mean they talked a lot. But after today, who knows if that could change. Armin and Mikasa hoped so.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you don't mind a shift in characters. It will happen from time to time. Thank you for the support again and until next time my fellow knights ;)


	4. Chapter 4-Thank You

"Hey mom, I'm home." Eren said as he came in the front door, but he didn't hear her respond.

"Mom?..." Eren went into the kitchen to see a note on the table. Eren picked it up and read it out loud. "Eren, I have gone to a dinner party with your father that his hospital is hosting. We might be coming home late, so I left some money for you on the table to order yourself something. Please don't do anything reckless while we're gone." Eren smiled and shakes his head.

"At least I won't get yelled at for theses bruises." Eren said as he touched one bruise on his cheek and winced a bit. He looked at his ripped shirt and shook his head.

"How the hell am I supposed to fix this?…" Eren thought about it until it hit him. He reached for his phone to text Krista about his situation.

'Hey Krista, how you been. Look I was wondering if you are busy at the moment?'

'Hey Eren! I'm good ^-^. And I am not doing anything. What happen?'

'I need you to come to my house for a quick repair for my shirt. And before you ask, no my mom is not here to that for me, she's gone out with my dad for a dinner party. Please come here.'

'Alright. I'll be there in 20 minutes.' Eren smiled and went to the living room to watch T.V. while he waits for Krista. About 24 minutes there was a knock on the door. When Eren opened it, Krista was there smiling for 3 seconds and then that smile disappeared when she saw Eren's face.

"What the heck happened to your face?!" She scowled him

"I got into a fight. No big deal." Eren shrugged and moved aside as Krista came inside the house.

Krista shakes her head. "I don't know what to do with you Eren. So where are the sewing tools?"

Eren gives her the tools and then takes off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Krista eyes widen and starts to blush.

"Giving you my shirt." Eren said unfazed and give his ripped shirt to her. Krista was a bit distracted at his well-built body. She snapped out of it, took his shirt, and began to sew his shirt. Eren went to his room to get a different shirt and came back to sit down next Krista.

"Thank you for doing this Krista." Eren said while watching her sew.

Krista stopped sewing for a moment and smiled at him. "It's no problem really. What are friends for." She continues sewing.

"Done." She exclaims as she holds up the shirt in the air checking out her work well done. She hands Eren his shirt back.

"Thank you again Krista. I owe you one." Eren smiles as he looks at his shirt.

"Like I said. It's no problem and you don't owe me anything." Krista smiled back.

"While you're here with me, wanna go out for some burgers?" Eren asked.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Krista asked while raising one of her eyebrow at him.

"I'll get it done when I come back. Promise."

"Alright fine. You better." Krista said giving up and heading out the door with Eren following, closes the door behind him, and head to Titan's burger. As they take their seats, a waitress came to their table and gave them their menu. They both thanked her and looked at the menu. When they finally ordered and got their food they began to eat and talk. Krista ordered a small burger with a chocolate milkshake, while Eren wasn't as a little meal as Krista. Eren end up ordering a large burger, some fries, and a large coke.

"Geez Eren you are sure hungry, huh?" Krista said will drinking some of her milkshake.

"You have no idea. Gym was already exhausting and took everything out of me, but that fight I was in took all the energy I had left." Eren chuckled at the last part.

"Who were you fighting?"

"Jean."

"You mean the guy with the slick back hair and the leather black jacket?"

"That's the guy." Eren said with a mouthful of burger.

"Don't talk with a mouthful. It's disgusting. Either way, why were you fighting him?"

"I was fighting him because he was picking on Armin."

"Poor Armin. That isn't nice picking on him. Don't know why Jean is always picking on him. He should really tell the teacher."

"Maybe he doesn't because he knows even if he does tell, him being bully could only get worse." Eren slowly stops eating, puts his food down, and slams his fist down causing Krista to jump a bit in her seat.

"It pisses me off that guys like Jean think it's alright to pick on people like Armin. Like it's some type of game…" Eren says drifting off on his own thoughts. Krista stares at Eren for a while and slowly puts her hand on Eren's to reassure him. Eren comes back into reality and looks at their hands for a second and then at Krista.

"I'm sorry for my little burst out…" Eren tried to apologize but Krista just waved it off.

"It's alright, I know it's upsetting. You're not the only one who doesn't like the little guys getting picked on."

"Well as the saying goes, the strong pray the weak."

They stood quite for a moment before changing the subject and going on with their meal. When they were finish, Eren offered to walk Krista home but she said he didn't have to. He didn't want to protest any further. But before they go their separate ways, Eren still had to thank Krista.

"Eren like I said, you're welcome. I'm always happy to help out a friend. I'll see you at school and make sure you finish your homework." Krista said waving back and walking to a bus that had stopped. Eren two finger saluted to her and walks home.

As soon as Eren is home and walks up to his room, he just remembered something.

"I just realized I have a lot of homework…. fuck…"

* * *

Author's note: This chapter is a bit shorter than others, but next chapter won't be. And to answer Scattershot98's question. Yes, they will show up in later chapters. Thank you and feel free to give me a review on this story. Until next time my fellow knights ;)


	5. Chapter 5-Double the Trouble

"Alright everybody, this school will be having an event where you are able to sign up and join clubs and sports. It's required for everyone to go there and at least join one club or sport to make up your enrichment credit so that you are able to move on to the next grade." Mr. Hannes announces to the class.

Everyone seemed excited and curious on what this school had to offer when it comes to clubs and sports.

"I know I am signing up for cheerleading. What are you going to sign up for Eren?" Krista asked to Eren, to which Eren responded with a shrug. "Aw come on, there has to be something you gotta look forward to." Eren once again shrugs and Krista then slaps her hand on her forehead. "What I am going to do with you Eren…"

The bell rang and everyone got up and went to their first class. Class seem to be going smoothly for Eren, but unknown to him, Jean was staring daggers at him each class they have together. He could never forget their fight as it was the first time someone stood up to him and he didn't like not one bit. Jean swore to get back at Yeager for what he has done by not only messing up his face but also messing up his "fun" with Armin.

When it was finally lunch time, Eren finally gotten his lunch on his tray. He looked around to see Krista seating at their usual spot and as Eren headed over to their spot, a fist connected with his cheek. Eren fell to the ground, some people saw what happened and gasped. Eren rubbed his cheek and looked up to his who his attacker was, it was none other than Jean

"This should teach not to mess with me." Jean said with a grin on his face that made Eren's blood run hot.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Eren ran at Jean and they went at it, blows for blows. Everyone circled around them chanting "fight, fight, fight, fight!"

Krista tried to yell at them to stop fighting, but her voice wasn't heard over the people chanting.

"Should we try to do something?" Armin asked Mikasa and Marco nervously watching the fight unfold. They both nodded, but before they could do something they heard some yell out "Oy brats!" Eren and Jean stop fighting and looked on who was calling them brats, but before they could have that chance, Eren was thrown off from Jean and into the walls creating and loud thud. While Jean's leg was swept over by a broom, and a foot being on top of his chest to make sure he doesn't move from his spot.

The one to stop the fight wasn't a teacher, but a janitor of all people. Everyone stood quite while looking at the two defeated fighters.

"Tch what is everyone looking at? Get back to eating your damn lunch." The janitor gave them told them while glaring at them. Everyone went back to their lunch immediately.

"Oy, you two come with me." Say the janitor as he walked away. Eren and Jean followed him without question. They stopped at the empty hallway, the janitor turned around and gave them the most terrifying look they have seen. If looks could kill.

"That little fight you did back there was beyond stupid and for that you are going to clean the entire cafeteria as punishment as soon as you get out of advisory."

"But he started it!" Eren and Jean exclaimed and pointed at each other.

"I don't care who started it. You engaged into a fight and now you pay the consequence." The janitor began to walk away.

"Right… we'll try not to let it happen again sir." Jean and Eren said in union.

"Don't call me sir. The name is Levi." And just like that Levi walked off leaving Jean and Eren alone.

"This is all your fault." Jean said with Eren giving Jean a 'you gotta to be kidding me look.'

"My fault?! You started it!"

"I was just trying to end something you started to begin with."

"I started it because you were picking on Armin!"

"So."

Before Eren could respond, the bell rang and they went their separate ways with them both giving the middle finger to each other without them noticing. Eren went on with the rest of his class absolutely pissed. When afternoon advisory began Eren was still pissed and wasn't looking forward to his punishment.

"Eren what the heck happened with you and Jean? Did that janitor put you both in the principal's office?" Krista asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, he punished us by having me and Jean have to clean the whole cafeteria after advisory."

"But you're going to miss the club and sports event after advisory. If you miss it then you're going to get in trouble with Mr. Hannes."

"Crap I forgot about that… I guess I'll have to be fast cleaning then if I am going to that event and signing up for something…"

As soon as the bell rang, Eren rushed out of advisory and went to the cafeteria. When he entered the cafeteria, he sees Levi already with cleaning equipment.

"Eren Yeager reporting for cleaning duty sir." Eren saluted Levi.

Levi ignored it and gave him the cleaning equipment. "Better see this place spotless when I come back. Tell the other brat the same thing." Levi said leaving the cafeteria. Three minutes later, Jean showed up only seeing Eren cleaning. Jean saw this as opportunity to leave, but Eren saw this.

"Hold now. You better clean with me or if Levi sees you not here cleaning, I am sure he is going to hunt you down."

Jean wanted to protest, but knew he was right. Though he won't say it out loud. It took them almost 50 minutes to clean the whole cafeteria. Levi entered and looked at the room. He seems satisfied with the results, but he doesn't show it.

"You can leave. But if I catch you fighting again, I'll make sure you're cleaning the whole school. Do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded.

"Get out of my sight now."

Eren and Jean didn't need to be told twice. Jean seem to leave for home while Eren went into the gym stadium where the event is being held. When he entered, there were a few students left. He looked around clubs and sports that at least interested him, but two problems showed up each time. There were a few that interested him and when he was fully invented in a club or sport, the spots are all full. He gives up, he rather get trouble with Mr. Hannes than deal with this now.

"It seems like you're having troubled." A voice behind Eren was telling him. When Eren turned around, he had to look up a bit. A short blonde haired, hazel eye, and with a body builder look was looking at Eren.

"I guess you can say that. It seems that there aren't many interesting clubs or sports. And when I do seem interested, they all filled out."

"Well what are you interested in?"

"Mostly things that involve atheist."

"There is cross country, spots are still open. It's not much, but better than nothing in my opinion."

"I guess I have no choice since I have to pick something, and I guess you're right. Thanks."

"It's no problem. By the way the names Reiner Braun." Reiner sticks out his hand to Eren.

Eren took his hand and shook it. "Eren Yeager."

'Man, Reiner has a really firm hand shake.' Eren thought to himself.

"Well Eren nice meeting you"

"Same goes for you." Eren said while walking towards the cross-country table.

"Hey Reiner, who were you talking to?" A 6 foot 3 inches slender, dark haired young man approach Reiner.

"Someone who was looking for help. Did you find what you were looking for Bertolt?"

Bertolt nodded. "Good. Let's head out." Both walking out of the gym stadium.

As Eren approached the cross-country table he was greeted by one person with a name tag that read Mina Carolina.

"Hello there, you've come to see and hopefully join Shiganshina's Cross Country team?" Mina asked him.

"Yes." Eren responded looking at pictures of previous team running with each other and against other teams.

"Well we usually have a 3-mile run very two months going against other schools. As we wait for those races, we must practice by running in a group after school. The group usually meet three days a week; Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. It's really fun, I recommend you should join."

'I mean I have no other choice...' Eren thought.

"Well, count me in." Eren said as he signed his name on the paper list. He noticed that the list only had six people. Out of all the six people he only knows one of them: it was Mikasa Ackerman.

'This is interesting. Didn't think she would join or be interested in joining in the first place.' Eren thought as he finishes signing his name.

"Great. Our first meeting would be next week on Monday after school. We are meeting at room 104."

"Funny that's my advisory room."

"Really? Is Mr. Hannes your advisor?"

Eren nodded.

"Well considered yourself lucky since your advisor is also the one supervising the team."

Eren's eyes widen.

"Well you should practice during the weekend so that way you don't get too exhausted on our first practice run. See you Monday." Mina smile as she waved as Eren waved back walking away.

'Well looks like I'm jogging Saturday and Sunday. Not my usually thing but hey better than be exhausted on the first meet. Yep, this should get interesting.' Eren thought, walking home, as the sun began to set.

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to thank you for the positive support. It means a lot :). And to answer Gokuu the Carrot's question - There will be ships.

Thank you for the support and until next time my fellow knights ;).


	6. Chapter 6- Running into You

Nothing is better than sleeping during the weekend. Being able to catch up on sleep you haven't had time for due to getting up early for school. When you get home, homework that piles up on you that keep you up until 11 p.m. or if you aren't lucky, 1 a.m. or later. Nothing is better than sleeping on the weekend. Sometimes Eren wishes he could stay like this forever, but he had to get up. It was 10 a.m., so he had enough sleep for today.

Eren got out of bed and grabbed his running shoes, shorts, and shirt. He gets himself dress and before he left his room, he looked back at his bed. "Soon we'll be together once again." And he left out his room.

"Morning Eren. Are you heading somewhere?" His mother asked making breakfast.

"I'm just going out for a jog. I'll be back." Eren grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Shouldn't you eat breakfast first, don't want to run on an empty stomach."

"You make a good point, but I kinda don't want to run on a full stomach either."

"At least grab a granola bar before you leave."

"Will do." Grabbed a bar from a cabinet and heads out the door. "Later mom." Already outside before he could hear his mother respond.

Eren took in the fresh October air. The leaves are beginning to fall to the ground and people already wearing sweaters. He looks at the street ahead of him and then he began to jog. Eren started off slow, but began to go faster each block. Passing by people, cars driving by, buildings. Eren saw a park nearby and knew that should be a great place to practice his running. When he entered the park, he had to admit that it was huge.

"Perfect." Eren said with a smirk on his face and began to run, enjoying the wind being blown on his face. If this was summer, he wouldn't be running at the pace he was running. Lucky for him, fall was a bit more forgiving with the weather. There was intersection in the middle of the park, but there didn't seem to anyone at the intersection so Eren kept running at full speed. Just as soon as he hits the corner. He crashed into someone. Eren landed on his ass, dropping his water and bar.

"Ouch." He slowly got up rubbing his head and ass. Then he realized that he did crash into someone, he looked down, and his eyes widen at the person he crashed into. It was Mikasa.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Mikasa. I didn't know anyone was coming at the intersection, so I just ran full speed without bothering looking. My bad." Eren reached out his hand to Mikasa, and she took his hand getting up with his help.

"It's fine, I didn't watch where I was going either. It's not your fault."

"Totally was."

"No it wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't"

"Was."

They both knew this wasn't going anywhere if they kept blaming each other, so Mikasa decided on a better solution.

"Okay, how about it was both of our faults?"

"I mean…"

"Too late, it was both our faults."

Eren chuckled. Eren noticed Mikasa was wearing tight black jogging pants, running shoes, and a white sports bra.

"So you're jogging her too huh?"

Mikasa nods.

"I noticed that you joined the cross-country team."

"How did you know?"

"Because when I signed up, I saw your name. Wasn't that hard to find considering the list only had six people on it."

"You joined the cross country too?"

"Yeah. Had no other choice since there wasn't much that caught my interest. Why did you join?"

"I mean there was girls' volleyball, but that filled up quickly. So cross country was my next option."

"I never knew you were into volleyball?"

"There a lot of things you don't know about me knight of darkness." Mikasa said with smirk.

"Still going on knight of darkness thing huh?" Eren said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes. I told Armin that I conjured up a spell that will protect him from Jean. It seems that it worked. By the way thank you." Mikasa looks down

"For?" Eren looked at Mikasa lost at her thank you.

"For saving Armin from Jean. Not a lot of people stand up for him. So it means a lot for him and me what you did back there. So thank you." Mikasa looks back up with a smile on her face. Eren was absolutely lost in her smile and began to blush.

"No p-problem. I mean someone gotta stand up to that horse face. Right?" Eren looks the around other than Mikasa. She nods at his statement.

"Well I should get back to running. Maybe I'll see you around Mikasa." Eren began to walk away but was stopped when Mikasa tapped on his shoulder. He turns and looks at her.

"Since we are here and jogging. How about we… Maybe... Jog together knight of darkness?"

Eren thought about it and decided why the hell not. "Sure and just call me Eren." Eren said with a smile.

"Eren." Mikasa muttered silently.

"Now shall we?" Eren said already running. Mikasa followed his lead and was later side by side with him. They were running around the park for about an hour, and running around was beginning to wear Eren out. It didn't seem to bother Mikasa, she could keep going for about an hour more. But she stopped when he sat down at a beach drinking his half of his water bottle at a fast pace.

"Aren't you tired?" Eren asked patting little by little regaining his breath after drinking his water.

"A little, but I can keep going." Mikasa says with a nonchalant voice.

Eren was left a bit speechless. Mikasa is the first person he met that isn't tired from all the running they did. He'll admit to himself that he is a bit jealous, but more power to her.

Mikasa sat next to him and looked at the skies. The clouds were blocking the sun, so it looked like it was going to rain. There was barely people coming into the park, so that was a plus for her. Mikasa takes a deep breath from her nose and breaths out from her mouth. She loves these types of days where she could come to the park and not a lot of people are here to ruin a quiet moment she was having. If only she brought her headphones to listen to her music and a book to read, then this would make this day more perfect.

"So how long have you known Armin?" Eren asked, which caught Mikasa off guard.

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out for a bit there." Mikasa began to blush from embarrassment.

Eren chuckled. "It's fine. I said how long did you know Armin?"

"I've known him since the fifth grade. I wasn't very talkative, so people avoided me. Armin kept trying conversations with me, but I didn't budge. He didn't give up, so kept talking to me until I finally did budge and we've been best friends since then. He's a sweet guy and is the smartest person I've ever known."

"Sounds like an awesome guy to be around."

"He is."

"I should start talking to him more. Maybe during advisory and lunch."

"I am sure he'll like that."

They looked at each other, smiled, and look away from one another. They fell silently, it was a bit awkward, until Eren decided to speak up.

"Well I think we should keep going. What do you think?" Eren gets up stretches his arms while looking down at Mikasa. She nods and gets up. Before they could start, an idea popped in Eren's head.

"Hey Mikasa, why not we make it interesting?"

"How so?"

"A race. The first person to reach the exit of the park has to buy ice cream."

Mikasa looks at him and thought about his little bet. She closes her eyes and smiles.

"Alright you're on."

"Great. Now on the count of three."

"One." They both ready their stance.

"Two." Both looked at the exit with a clear goal in mind. To win.

"Three." The both ran at full speed. Eren began to take the lead. He thought he had this in the bag. It was in that in the moment Eren knew, he fucked up by challenging Mikasa to a race. Mikasa began to run past him with unbelievable speed, leaving him eating her dust. Eren jaw dropped as he saw Mikasa already at the exit. She looks at her defeated opponent smiling.

"Well it looks like you're buying me ice cream."

"Eren was still speechless at first, but he recovered form his defeat. "Looks like it. Come on I know a place." He began to walk towards an ice parlor next to the titan's burgers. As they entered, they noticed not a lot of people were in the place. Good for them since they didn't have to wait in line. They walked up to the register and was greeted by the casher.

"Hello there, what would you like?"

"I would like a chocolate ice cream cone." Eren told the casher and the casher nodded and looks at Mikasa.

"I would have strawberry ice cream cone."

Casher nodded, Eren paid, they got their ice cream after a minute, walked out the parlor enjoy the taste of their ice cream.

"So… I assume... you like… strawberry flavor?" Eren asked with each lick he takes.

Mikasa smiles. "I frecking love strawberries. Can't get enough of them."

Eren laughs a bit as they continue to walk and lick their ice cream.

"Well I should get going. I told my parent I get back home around 12 and it's already 2:15." Mikasa says already finish with her cone.

"Yeah I should get going too." Still eating the cone with a bit of chocolate around his lips.

"Well I'll see you around and Eren."

"Yes?"

"You got chocolate a bit on your face." Mikasa giggles and left.

"Wait what?" Eren touched his cheek and lips, looks at his hand, and sees chocolate." God damn it!"

* * *

Author's note: To answer Scattershot98's question- Maybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ;). Until next time ;)


	7. Chapter 7-Practice Part 1

Don't you love it when the weekend goes by fast and Monday is already here, meaning the beginning of a new school week. Yeah not a lot of students like it neither. Everyone was in advisory not ready for the day start and some are still in weekend mode. Eren was one of those students and he didn't look so hot either. He stayed up until 1 just to finish some left over homework that he may or may not have forgotten to do.

"Geez you look exhausted. Please don't tell me you stood up all night to finish your homework.?!" Krista began to scold him with her hands resting on her hips.

"It wasn't all night. It was just until one and besides I got my half of my homework done Friday and finish the rest on Sunday." Eren said with his head resting on the desk.

Krista slaps her hand on her forehead. "I swear, what am I going to do with you?"

"Relax Krista I got it done, now can we just drop the subject."

"Alright fine, but don't complain to me that you're too tired for your cross country practice today. Which I hope you don't skip out on."

"I won't."

"Good." Krista nodded and looks back to the front as advisory started.

As the first half of the day went on, Eren was in and out of the zone. He shouldn't have done his homework all at the last minute at the middle of the night. He could still hear Krista scolding him in his head. During the lunch period, he was drinking five chocolate milks to help keep him awake.

"Aw man that should help me." Eren commented as he drank the last of the fifth chocolate milk.

Krista shakes her head while eating her sandwich she made at home. She ticks to bringing homemade lunch than school lunch since 95% of the time, it's disgusting to eat.

As Eren gets up to get rid of the cartons of chocolate milk, he sees Mikasa sitting with Armin and Marco. He did say that he would sit and talk to them, so what better opportunity to talk to them than now.

"Hey Krista, you don't mind if we sit somewhere else, do you?" Eren asked as he was standing next to the sitting Krista.

"Where do you have in mind?" Krista began to stand up and grab the rest of her lunch.

"Over there with them." Eren pointed where Mikasa, Armin, and Marco sat at.

She wanted to question him on why she wanted to sit with them now suddenly, but decided to go against it. "Sure."

They walked to table Mikasa, Armin, and Marco was sitting at and sat down near them. The three friends were a bit shocked that Eren and Krista were seating near them.

"Hey, how's it going guys?" Eren said with a grin, which left everyone out of shock in order to answer his question.

"I'm doing great." Marco responded.

"I'm doing great as well." Armin answered while Mikasa answered with a "I am doing fine."

"Sorry for seating here so suddenly, we hope you guys don't mind." Krista says with an apologetic smile.

"We don't mind at all. Right guys?" Marco says and looks at Armin and Mikasa. They both nod.

"Oh right, Marco I almost forgot to tell you about Jean." Armin snapped his finger remembering the last time he was being picked by Jean.

"He was picking on you wasn't he." Marco said in disappointment. He didn't like it when Jean was picking on Armin almost all of the time. Maybe he should have a chat with him the next time he sees him.

"Yes, but Eren saved me from him. They fought and you should of saw. They were really getting into it."

"That explains why Jean and you were fighting last week."

Eren nods with a scornful look on his face. "He was asking for it. He shouldn't be picking on anyone at all. I don't what's his problem. But if he is looking for a fight, then I'll give one to him." Eren said punch his fist into his open hand.

"Well you got in trouble for getting into one when fighting in front of the entire lunch room." Krista added.

"Yeah well I would've won if Levi didn't stop us."

"Levi?" Armin questioned.

"He's the janitor of this school. Scary guy." Eren has chills running down his spine just thinking about him. Mikasa stood quite at the subject of the janitor stopping the fight.

"Well either way, after school I am sure everyone joined a club. What club did you guys joined?" Armin asked changing the subject.

"I joined cheerleading."

"Didn't you say you were in cheerleading when you were in middle school, on our first day of advisory." Armin asked looking at Krista.

"Yep. Glad you remembered." Krista winked at Armin. He began to blush and scratch the back of his neck.

"I joined cross country, along with Mikasa. Isn't that right Mikasa." Eren said looking at Mikasa. She nods with a little smile.

"I joined the chess club." Armin said.

"You like chess?" Eren asked.

"Absolutely." Armin said proudly.

"I played chess a few times with my dad, but I suck at it and always lose to him." Eren looks down dramatically.

"I can teach you if you like?"

"Sure. I would like to show my old man a thing or two once I figure that game out."

Armin chuckles, while Krista shakes her head smiling.

"What did you join Marco?" Krista asked, eyes are now on him.

"I joined the chess club and the anime club." Marco said smiling while scratching one of his freckled cheek.

"They have an anime club?" Armin asked with interest. Marco nodded. "If I had known they had that, then I would have joined it too." Armin snapped his fingers in defeat. The bell rang and everyone stood up and went off to their classes. The day went by slowly and it didn't help that you're in a class you didn't want to be in. Although Mr. Smith's class was always entertaining since he was always passionate about history and always tells his students that they have the right to be informed as citizens about what is happening in what's going on about the world around them. As the school day finally ended, extracurricular actives were just beginning.

Eren and Mikasa were in their advisory room, changed into their running clothes, waiting for the rest of the team to show up and for Mr. Hannes to come back to the room. One by one, those five people showed up then Mr. Hannes entered changed into something suited for running.

"Alright, everyone seems to be here. But before we go out for a practice run, why not we introduce ourselves?" Mr. Hannes tells the small group.

One by one, everyone was introducing themselves. Mina Carolina, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, Thomas Wagner, Connie Springer, Hanna, and Franz.

"Alright then, shall we get started?" Mr. Hannes ask with a grin. Everyone smiled back, except Mikasa, and responded with nods or yes. As they headed outside, each person seems to be chatting with each other. Franz and Hanna seem to be too close.

'Geez they should get a room." Eren thought to himself a bit annoyed.

When they were outside, they had to do a few stretches before they ran. When they were ready, everyone seems to be running at their own pace. They even had partners so that way nobody gets left behind. Eren looks around and notice Mikasa was running in the front of the group, leaving almost everyone behind. He speeds up a bit, so he could be side by side with her.

"I see that you're a head of the group." Eren says.

"Yeah." Mikasa says a bit surprised that Eren caught up.

"I mean, you should try to socialize. You know, so that way you could make more friends. Wow I sounded like an asshole… sorry what I meant was…" Eren tried to fix on what he said but Mikasa cut him off.

"I know what you mean. I just don't feel like it. I am happy with the friends I have now."

"Am I one of those friends?"

Mikasa her finger on her chin, looking up at the sky while running. "Let me think about it." Only giving him second. "Of course. As long as you talk to us."

"Fair enough."

"By the way, it seems that you did and you said you would do On Saturday."

"What's that?" Eren looks at her questioning.

"You came and talked to me, Armin, and even Marco."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people don't think we are normal. A goth girl and two nerdy boys."

"Well, being normal is boring if you ask me."

"You don't say?" Mikasa ask looking at Eren now.

"Yeah." Eren has his thumb up to her and starting to out run her. Mikasa smiles and effortlessly catches up to him.


	8. Chapter 8-Practice Part 2

"Alright ladies! The first game is in a week! During that time, we are going to practice until I see nothing but perfection! Do I make myself clear?!" Coach Shadis was basically yelling at the football team.

"Yes sir!" All the boys answered.

"Good. Now better start with warm ups." He said in a voice that could make a grown man quiver with fear.

They all run back and forth the field, pushups, pull ups, and jumping jacks.

Each player had to prove their worth by showing Coach Shadis what their made of.

Reiner knew this as he threw the football all the way to the end zone as one football player caught it.

"Not bad Braun. Keep this up, and maybe I'll you the position of quarterback." Coach Shadis giving Reiner one of his most rare compliments.

"Thank you, Coach." Reiner nods.

"I can do it better Coach." One of the boy commented. Coach Shadis looked at the red slicked back haired player that made the comment.

"You really think so? Then show me."

"With pleasure." The red head made his way to where Reiner was position. Reiner didn't look pleased. Especially when it came to 'him'. When the red head threw the football, the ball went a bit further then where Reiner had thrown the ball.

"Not bad Galliard." Coach Shadis said and moving his attention to other players. Reiner still didn't look pleased and mutter "Porco" with venom in his voice.

The red headed player known as Porco Galliard smugly grinned at Reiner.

"Why not just quit now. You're never be good on this team." Porco said walking away.

'I really hate that guy.' Reiner thought to himself. When practice was over, Reiner made his way to nearby a gym stadium. He waited for Bertolt to come out of basketball tryouts. He hopes that his friend made the cut. As he waited, he notices 12 girls practicing some cheers with pom pons.

'Must be the cheerleaders.' Reiner thought to himself. Just before he could look away, his eyes widen and swears he could hear angles sing as he saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Her blonde hair shining like the golden gates of heaven, her eyes as blue as the ocean, and her smile. By god her smile. Word doesn't even describe her beauty.

"I think I'm in love." Reiner said out loud.

"You're what now?.." Bertolt asked, standing and looking where Reiner is looking.

"What the?! When did you get here Bert?" Reiner jumped from his spot and questioned his best friend.

"Like three minutes ago."

There was silence between them until Reiner decided to speak up.

"Alright since you caught me in the act, I'll tell you." He points to the cheerleaders. "Do you see a blonde beautiful short girl in there."

Bertolt looks into the little window. Trying to find the girl Reiner was talking about. In about 6 seconds, he found her.

"Yes. Why?"

"Isn't she beyond beautiful?"

Before he could answer, Reiner responded faster.

"She totally is. I knew you'd answer correctly." Bertolt facepalmed.

"You think I should talk to her?" Bertolt was going to answer, but Reiner didn't give him a chance.

"You're right, I should. But what should I say to her." Reiner thought about what to say.

"Just start off with a "hey" and "my name is" and you should know what to do form there." Bertolt commented.

"Bert you're a genius." Patting Bertolt on the back. Bertolt noticed the cheerleaders leaving. "Hey Reiner, now you're chance." Bertolt pointing at the girls. Reiner looks to where his friend was pointing.

"How do I look man?" Reiner asked.

"Like you." Bertolt responded.

"Funny."

"Just go before she leaves."

Reiner walks up to the girls of the cheer squad. His heart started beating fast and he felt like he couldn't breathe. 'This was a mistake. Maybe I should leave while a can?' He thought to himself. 'No, it's now or never.' Giving out his most determine game face. But that all went to pieces shortly after when he bumped into a locker. Some of the girls notice and giggled walking away.

'Well so much for acting cool.' Reiner concluded.

"Excuse me, but are you okay?" a feminine voice was asking him.

He looks down and sees the blonde beauty he was trying to talk to, talking to him.

"Yeah I just didn't watch where I was going." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Well, make sure you watch where you're going. Don't want to get too hurt, now do you?" She said with a smile

Reiner was screaming 'So cute!' in his head.

"No, I wouldn't." He responded. He leaned his shoulders on the locker that he hit his head with. "Thank you for asking if I was okay. The name is Reiner Brun. What's yours."

"Krista Lenz." She responded.

"So, you're a cheerleader?" Reiner was hitting himself in his mind for just asking that all of a sudden.

"Yes am I. We were just practicing so that way we could cheer on for the football team. They have a game next week."

"Really? Because I'm on the football team."

"You are?"

"Yes I am. Trying to make it to quarterback."

"Well I'll make sure to cheer you on Reiner. I gotta go. See you later." Krista walks away, waving back at Reiner.

"Yeah see you later." He watched her leave mesmerized.

Bertolt walks up to Reiner with a knowing smile. "So? How did it go?"

"Perfect."

"Good to hear that. By the way, nice move running into that locker."

"All part of the plain." Reiner lied.

Bertolt hummed while rolling his eyes.

"I feel good. I say we go out to eat. What do you saw Bert?"

"Sure, why not."

As they walked to a nearby pizza restaurant, Reiner just remembered something.

"Hey Bert."

"Yeah man?"

"Did you ever tell her?"

"Tell who?" Bertolt looked at Reiner confused. Reiner gave him a knowing look. Bertolt eyes widen, finally understanding what is he talking about.

"I didn't…"

"How come?"

"I don't. I feel like she might not feel the same way and besides she goes to a different high school than us." Bertolt said bummed out.

"So? We still see her, when she feels like she wants to see us. Besides with the way she's acting at Marley High school, she probably gets kicked out and come to this school."

Bertolt stood silent.

"Look, now or never. Or someone will win her heart, if she has one. You know I'm right." Reiner puts his arm around Bertolt.

"Yeah….. I know you're right." Bertolt looks at the street ahead thinking about his next possible move.

* * *

Author's Note: Double updates, yes my knights you're not reading this wrong. I felt like giving out two chapters because of two reasons. Reason one is that this was long overdue for an update. Reason two is because I felt like in a happy mood since Sonic Mania came out. I was playing three stages and I fell in love with the game. And try to broadcast Sonic Mania game-play on my YouTube channel, but that failed. I had help, so I'll live stream it later. If any of you is a gamer, Sonic The Hedgehog fan, or both: Let me know and I'll gladly send you a link you my channel.

And to answer Rex791 question- It depends on how much ideas i can come up with. Maybe 25 or 30 chapters. If any of you have suggestions, I'll gladly hear them and see IF i can apply it to my story.

Until next time knights ;)


	9. Chapter 9-Guardian Angel

"Hey Krista, you should come with us to the mall on the weekend?" One of the cheerleader's offered, looking at Krista.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy on the weekend. Maybe next time. Okay?" Krista said looking at the her while changing into her gray shirt that says PINK and blue skinny jeans.

"Okay."

"Sorry." Krista apologies.

"It's fine. I hope you can come the next time." She left leaving Krista by herself in the changing room.

Krista sighs. "Maybe next time…" She grabs her bookbag and leaves the room. She heads to her locker to grab her books, puts them in her book bag, and heads out of the school. 'I really don't want to go home…at least not home to him…' Krista thought as she walked to a bus stop.

"Hey Krista!" A familiar voice calls to her. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to the where the voice was calling her. She smiles when she saw Eren walking up to her.

"Are you heading home?" Eren asked wiping his forehead of sweat.

'It seems that he just got out of cross country recently' Krista thought to herself. "Yes I am. Shouldn't you be heading home as well." Krista responded.

"I should, but I don't want to. Cross country took the wind out of me and I decided I wanted to go to the corner store to get something to drink and maybe just chill out here for a while since it's not bad out today. Would you like to join?"

Krista really wanted to, but knows if she does go. Her father would be upset with her for coming home late. "I'm sorry Eren, I have to go home. I don't want my… parents…to be upset with me..."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you come home a little late. Would they?"

"They would… sorry…" Krista looks down.

"It's fine. Maybe next time." Eren puts his hand on her the top of her head and messes with her hair. "I'll see you around." He began to walk away from Krista and to the store.

She sadly smiles as she sees Eren walking away. She thinks to herself that maybe just this once, she can come home late. she needs to be happy in her life. Right?

"The hell with it." Krista finally decided and runs to catch up with Eren. "Hey Eren, wait up!"

Eren stopped and looks back at Krista. "Changed your mind?"

Krista was now next to him. "Yes, I did."

"Wouldn't your parents be upset?'

'To hell with my father.' She thought. "I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Well now, feeling a little rebellious. I like it." Eren said with a smile and a wink.

Krista blushed as they walked to the store. When they both grabbed a bottle of soda, since Eren insisted that she should get something for herself and he would buy, they walked around the streets.

"So, how's your first day of cheerleading?" Eren asked.

"It was great. There is a football game next week and we are practicing cheering for next week's game."

"Really? Maybe I'll come to see you cheer. Who knows, maybe you might do something to embarrass yourself." Eren snickered.

Krista laughed and punched him lightly on his arm. "Don't jinx it."

It was quite for a while until Krista realized what Eren said.

"Would you really come to see me cheer?" Krista asked looking down so that way Eren wouldn't see her blush.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"No special reason."

It was quite again. But it wasn't awkward. It just felt right. The night was beginning to settle and everyone was beginning to be in their homes.

"It seems like a good time to go home now." Eren says with Krista agreeing with him. They were about to go their separate ways until two guys with matching black hoodies walked up to them. As Krista tensed up, Eren walked in front of her to protect her from thugs' view.

"Well look who we got here Jerry?" One of the thugs said to his friend.

"A boy with his little girlfriend. Didn't your parents ever tell you that it's dangerous to walk out at the night." The thug named Jerry said.

"And didn't your parents ever tell you it's not nice to antagonize people." Eren said as his eyes beginning to anger and readying himself in a fighting stance.

"We aren't antagonizing anyone. You're antagonizing us. Isn't that right Tim." Jerry said to Tim.

"Yeah. But about this. We'll let you walk away unharmed if you give us your money and maybe have some fun with the girl." Tim said with a sickening grin.

"Over my dead body." Eren said with venom.

"You ask for it." Jerry said pulling out a knife from his pocket and lunging himself at Eren. Eren pushed Krista out of the way and grabbed Jerry wrist. Eren then punched Jerry in the throat causing him to drop his knife and cough.

"You son of a bitch!" Tim yelled tackling Eren to the ground and punching him in the face three times before Eren blocked one last punch and pushing Tim off him. As Eren stands up, he sees the knife on the ground and throws himself to the ground and grabs the knife. Tim went to kick Eren while he's down, but wasn't successful as he felt a raging pain going through his foot. Tim looked at his foot and he sees that the knife is stabbed right through his foot. Tim fell to the floor screaming in pain.

Krista was watching the fight unfold not knowing what to do. Eren was defending her, so she had to do something in return. She had to call the police. As she was taking out her phone, Jerry grabbed her from behind.

"Hey kid, look before you move." Eren turned around and sees Krista in the thug's arms. "You're going to let me go or I'll snap your little girlfriend's neck." Eren didn't move from his spot and he was beyond pissed.

"Good. Now…" His sentence was interrupted by a yelp of pain as Krista bit his arm and ran off to Eren's side when Jerry let go of her.

Eren cracked his knuckles. "Taking a someone hostage is a scummy thing to do. But when that hostage is my friend. Well then, you're asking to die." Eren's face darken and his voice became unrecognizable to Krista, she felt a bit scared. Eren then punched Jerry so hard, a teeth and blood gushed out from his mouth. As Jerry went down, Eren began to beat him to a bloody pulp. Krista had to stop Eren or else he would have beat him to death.

"Eren stop. You got him." Krista was trying to pull him off. After one more punch, Eren stopped and looked at the beat-up face. It looked unrecognizable.

"Let's get out of here." Eren grabbed Krista's hand and they left with the thugs on the ground. As they were far away from the crime scene, they stopped by a nearby bus stop. They stood their quietly, not knowing what to say. Krista spoke up first.

"Are you okay?..."

"I'm fine. Are you?" He could tell she wasn't fine. Her voice was quivering and she looked shaken up.

She didn't say anything. Without any warning, she hugged him and cried. Eren was a bit surprised, but hugged her back and tried the best way possible to comfort her. As the bus slowly made its way to them, Krista began to wipe the tears away.

"Hey Eren, I know it might be a lot to ask, especially since it's 8 right now, but could you help get home." She looks at Eren with pleading eyes. He nodded and they both got on the bus. As they sat down next to one another, Krista slowly reaches for Eren's hand and holds on to it. Eren noticed and holds her hand back. As they drive by many and many houses, they've reached the end of the town. As they got off, Eren looked around the neighborhood and notices these houses can only be afforded by the higher-class people. They walked near the end street and notice her house is a freaking mansion. 'Geez, are her parents famous or royalty or something?' Eren thought to himself. They stopped at the front gate. Krista unlocks the gate with a pin number, looks back, and hugs Eren one last time.

"Thank you Eren." She whispered in his chest.

"No problem. Just know I got your back, no matter what."

"You promise?" She looks up to him still holding him.

"Promise." He looks down at her giving her a gentle smile.

She smiled and then she zones into his eyes. She notices how beautiful his emerald eyes are in the moonlight. She always known how nice his eyes looked since she met him, but something about seeing them at night is something different.

Eren arms unwrapped and so did Krista. She went in the gates.

"Goodnight Eren." She said before closing the gates.

"Goodnight Krista." Eren two fingered salute to her as he walked away from the mansion and to a bus stop back home. As she entered her house, a butler was there to greet her.

"Good evening Miss. Reiss. If I may ask, where have you been."

"I've been out with a friend." Krista responded while heading up to her room. "Is my father home?"

"No, he isn't." The butler said while following her.

"Good."

"It's dangerous at night Miss. Reiss, I hope you understand that. Wouldn't want you to get injured."

Before she could close the door, she smiled. "Don't worry. I wasn't harmed."

"How could you be so certain?"

"A guardian angel was by my side." Krista said as she closed the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Have to admit, this has to be my finest chapter so far. If you readers like any moments that happened in this chapter, trust me, there will be more to come.

To answer Gokuu the Carrot's respond- You should buy Sonic Mania when you have the time and or money. It's worth it. And we should. Let me know in messaging.

Until next time Knights ;)


	10. Chapter 10-The Day After

After the incident that happened last night, Krista and Eren decided not to tell anyone on what happened. Krista wanted to forget the incident altogether, but couldn't. It just kept hunting her. But one thing that kept that nightmare from getting worst was Eren. He protected her without a second thought, knowing full well he could've gotten hurt or worst killed. Luckily, he fought them off and he left mostly unharmed. Talking to friends and school work did help her get it off her mind. Cheerleading practice helped her get the situation off her mind all together, since Eren noticed her off behavior and confronted her about not worrying about it anymore.

'I guess he's right. What happened, happened. We made it out alive. I mean I should stop worrying. It's not like they going to come back after their embarrassing beat down, Eren gave them. Right?' Krista thought to herself was she was practicing with the rest of the cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders were practicing outside nearby where the football players were also practicing. This gave Reiner a prefect opportunity to show off to Krista on what he can do. He was giving it his all with throwing, tackling, running. Occasionally, he flexes his muscles whenever he scores. When he turns to see if Krista was watching, he usually is smiling like a big dope when Krista smiles and gives him two thumbs up.

After practice, Reiner began to look for Krista. When he spotted her at her locker, he walked to her determined.

"Hey Krista."

Krista closed her locked and looks up at him. "Hey Reiner. How you been?"

"I'm doing great. You saw me during practice?"

"Yeah. You were great. Let's hope you bring the same A-game when it really matters."

Reiner crosses his arms smirking. "Of course."

Krista's phone binged, she took out her phone, and looked at the text. She smiled and put her phone away.

"Well I gotta go Reiner. A friend is waiting for me and we have to study for a test together. See you later." She waved and began to leave to school.

Reiner looked disappointed, but is still determined to make sure Krista would be his. Besides he shouldn't worry. Mostly girls are around Krista, and it's not like he has competition to worry about. Right?

…

Krista heads out of the school and looks around the area. As soon as she spots the person she is looking for she begins to run to him.

"Took you long enough." The familiar male voice tells her.

"Sorry Eren, I was talking to someone." Krista said walking side by side as they headed out.

"Who?"

"A football player. You probably don't know him."

"Probably not." Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"So where are we going to go study?"

"I was thinking my house, if that's alright with you?"

Krista opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when someone was calling out their names.

"Hey Krista. Hey Eren. What are you guys up to?" They turned around and it turns out it was none other than Armin and Marco.

"Oh, hey. We were about to go study for our Civics test that's tomorrow." Eren responded

"We were about to go to the library to do the same thing. Do you guys want to join us?" Marco asked the duo.

"Sure. Eren?" Krista nods and looks at him to see if he is going to tag along. Eren agrees and they all headed to the library.

"Hey Eren, since you and Mikasa are in the cross country. Have you seen her lately? I haven't seen her after school that much anymore." Armin asked looks at Eren concerned.

"She tells me she goes home. That's about it. Maybe next time, I'll tell her to stick around." Eren tells him.

As they enter the library, they sit down at an empty table, began to study. They asked each other questions, a few laughs been shared, and being shushed by the librarian didn't help them claim their laughter down. Armin especially, since he had to go outside and let out a hysteria laugh. When finishes his 'little' scene, he comes back in, sits down like nothing happened, but they all smile at him knowing why he went outside.

"Let's get back to studying." Armin said rubbing the back of his neck, and they all did on what he commanded. As the sun began to set, the group decided to call it a day, everyone went their separate ways and headed home.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." Eren announced as he entered the kitchen.

"Welcome back. How was school?" Carla greeted him as she was making dinner.

"It was alright. Nothing special." Eren says while looking into the fridge for something to drink.

"Well I'm glad that you're having no problems with the school. Remember during your middle school days, you would always get into fights."

"How could I forget. And besides, they usually started it first. I just wanted to finish it."

Carla gave Eren 'the look'. He shuts his mouth and leaves the kitchen to the living room. Whenever Carla wanted Eren to stop talking before situation gets out of hand or she really means business, she would usually give him a look that would keep his mouth shut 49% of the time. She swears he can always be a handful.

'Lord have mercy on the person who deices to be in a relationship with him. They are in for a surprise and headaches.' Carla thought to herself shaking her head, smiling.

Eren sat down on the couch, remote control in hand, and turned on the T. V. It turned on to the news, and it seems that Mayor Rod Reiss is having a press conference.

"As everyone is aware that taxes have been raised up in the recent months, and there is a reasonable explanation for this. As we grow as a city, there must be buildings to be built, damages that need to be fix. Even crime doesn't seem to be going down, so we most have more police on duty to patrol the streets." Mayor Rod explained. Reporters were all raising their hands, wanting their questions to be answered.

"Is it true that you had a child with another woman?" One reporter burst it out for everyone in the room to hear. Mayor Rod looked at the reporter with absolute hatred.

"That will be all for this conference." Mayor Rod responded calmly and left the stage with body guards surrounding him.

Eren flipped to another channel. 'Mayor Rod. More like Mayor Fraud. Taxes the city more isn't going to better it. He is just going to getting richer. Besides who want to have kids with that piece of garbage. I mean he already has kids, but still. I bet that secret love child of his is no better than him.' Eren thought to himself as he keeps flipping channels while drinking a coke.

…

As the Mayor gets in the limousine, he greeted by a feminine voice.

"Hello Father. I see that you didn't bother telling those reporters about me." Krista tells her father. She doesn't sound please.

"You know every well the world is not ready for you to be introduced yet." Rod responses looking out the window seeing buildings and cars passing by.

"Then would it be the right time?"

"When the time comes." It was dead silently in the limo until her father asked her questions about her.

"Are you keeping up with your studies." He asked now looking at her

"Yes" She answers looking at him dead in the eyes.

"What extracurricular actives are you signed up for?"

"Cheerleading." He didn't seem please with her choice, but decides not to say anything on the subject.

"Keep working hard and I promise you, this city will know your name. Historia Reiss. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." Historia looks down.

"Very good." Rod Reiss smiles at his daughter.

* * *

Author's Note: Late update. Sorry, college will keep you busy from time to time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the more that will come. I have been thinking about starting another fanfic, but still drafting my idea. So i have two questions for you readers. One about this story and the other about the other story.

1) Would you like longer chapters for Shingeki High?

2) Do you think Eren would kill for justice? 85% says duh, but the other is having me struggle a bit.

Please feel free to answer these questions. Until next time fellow knights ;)

And to answer Gokuu the Carrot's question. I recommend you make an account so we could message. It doesn't cost you anything, but it's up to you.


	11. Chapter 11-Game Time

"All right ladies, today is your first game. And if we don't win, I promise you this will be your last. But I want you guys to play like it was the final game. Give those belt weight patsies a reason to fear Shiganshina High's mighty titans!" Couch Shadis yelled to the football team.

The boys grinned and chanted.

"Alright enough. Let's go out there and play ball!" Couch Shadis exclaimed as he left the boy's locker room. Just as the boys followed behind the couch out to the field, Reiner felt someone bumped into him hard.

"Make sure you don't screw this up for all of us." Porco said very clearly to Reiner, but to the rest of the team it was like a whisper.

"Same goes for you, Porco." Reiner responded with Porco glaring at him as they finally headed out to the football field. The boys saw the benches full of people cheering from the opponent's side and from their home side. Reiner started to get a little nervous with all those people watching, but all those nerves went away when he saw Krista cheering along with the cheerleaders. This was his time to shine, not only for the team and school, but also to impress Krista. Most of the boys were getting into their position, with Reiner being the quarterback.

'This is it. Show them what your made of.' Reiner motivating himself as he yelled out to his team "686 on two. One. Two. Hike!"

…..

As the football game was being set in motion, Eren was running to the game.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Hope I'm not late!" Eren said to himself as he entered the stadium where the game is being held. As Eren was looking through the seats, he noticed that there were almost no empty seats. Just as he was about to give up he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Eren!" Armin waved his arms from where he was sitting. Eren looked to where he was and smiled as Armin pointed at an empty seat to where he and Mikasa was at. As Eren took his spot next to Mikasa.

"Hey guys, didn't know you two would be here." Eren said looking at them.

"Well I just wanted to see how our first football game goes. And I've been meaning to give watching sports a try, might be fun." Armin responded fully focusing on the game.

"I was forced here." Mikasa answered.

Armin laughed and said, "You need to get out more and I thought this could be a good way."

"You thought wrong Armin. Being out here with too many people makes me want to puke and die."

"You're exaggerating. It's not that bad."

"You're right it's not bad. It's horrible."

Armin laughs while Eren rubs Mikasa back.

"Well it could be worst." Eren said

"How can it get any worse than this?" Mikasa asked looking at him.

"They start talking to you." Eren smiles knowing she doesn't like interacting with people she isn't close with. The only people she seems to be comfortable with is Armin, Marco, and him. Krista is an iffy.

"Dear lords don't even put that in my head." She punched Eren in the arm lightly. Eren chuckled while rubbing his arm. 'Damn, even though that was a light punch, it still hurt.' Eren thought.

"So, what brought you here Eren?" Armin asked, taking his eyes off the game and at Eren.

"I'm just here to support a friend." He answered.

"Really? One of the football players?"

"No. She is a cheerleader."

Armin was a bit shocked, but smiled. "Oh, I see." Mikasa on the other hand didn't say a word, she felt uneasy. They all continued watching the game exchanging a few words. Eren was paying attention to only half of the game while the other half was paying attention to watching Krista cheer.

…..

The game is now neck to neck. Shiganshina's Titans and their opponents have 28 points. They were at the final quarter and they only have three minutes on the clock before the game ends. This was do or die time for the Titans. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, some of them crossed their fingers hoping that their team would win the game.

"We are the Titans. The mighty, mighty, mighty titans. Don't mess with us, better squash beef with us, or else we'll have to squash you instead." The cheerleaders chanted for everyone to hear.

Reiner made sure he was 100% focus on the final game, but loss a bit of focus when he stared at Krista. She looked back and yelled out "you can do it Reiner!" This gave him the confident boost he needed. With this, Reiner called out the plan and threw the ball at player 14 of his team, their opponents were chasing after 14, but luckily Reiner's team were making sure they won't get to him. 14 finally made to the end field and with that, a touchdown. That was game. Titans won 34 to 28. The audience from Shiganshina's High jumped and cheered with joy. The cheerleaders cried with joyed and all hugged each other. The football team all went to their respected locker rooms.

…..

"We did it! We won!" One of the titan's football player announced. The boys smiled and cheered.

"Yeah, but this is only just the first game. If we keep winning and make it to the finals. We would be making history." Reiner announced to the rest of the team with everyone paying attention, other than Porco.

"It was all thanks to you we won this game. We'll continue winning games with you on the team." Another football player says to Reiner, with most of the boys agreeing.

"Well, I don't know about you guys; but how about we celebrate our first victory at Bott's Pizzeria."

Most of the football team said, "Hell yeah!" Everyone was beginning to leave the locker room, but not Porco.

"Hey Porco, you coming?" A football player with puffy haired asked before leaving the room.

"No, I rather not go if Reiner is going." Porco responded.

"What's up with you and Reiner. You guys hate each other to the very bone. Why's that?"

"Let's just say we always had bad blood with each other." Porco left it at that and left the puffy haired football player hanging.

When the boys were walking out of the field, Reiner stopped and looked around the field and found Krista.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up later." Reiner walked away before anyone could response.

…..

"We did great girls. Though Cindy, I need more enthusiasm from you. But other than her, we did great. See you gals later." The head of the cheerleaders left. Some girls left as well, while other stayed and talk among themselves. Krista on the other hand was looking for a certain green-eyed boy.

"Hey Krista!" Speak of the devil. Krista turned around and saw Eren walking towards her, and not far behind him was Armin and Mikasa.

"Hey Eren." She hugged him, and he hugged back. "You actually came. I'm surprised."

"Well I always keep my word. You did great with your cheering." He gave Krista a smile and thumbs up.

"T-thanks." Krista looked down and began to blush. As her blush toned down, she looked back up. "Hey Armin. Hey Mikasa. You guys came to the game too?"

"Yes we did. Mikasa needed to get outside more." Armin answer. He felt a jab towards his sides. "Ouch that hurt Mikasa." Armin pouted while rubbing his sides.

"It was supposed to." Mikasa crossed her arms.

"Either way. Me, Mikasa, and Eren are heading out to the movies. We were wondering if you like to come?" Armin asked Krista still rubbing his side.

"I would love…"

"Hey Krista!" Krista was suddenly interrupted by Reiner running towards the group.

"Hey Reiner. You did great out there. I knew you could do it." Krista greeted him. Reiner smile and nodded.

"Thanks. If it wasn't for your cheering, I didn't think I would have led the team to victory."

"Well either way, you still did it. So congrats."

"Wait a minute. Reiner? Reiner Braun, not sure if you remember me." Eren spoke up.

"Yeah I remember you. You're Eren, right?"

"Yes I am. You did great out there in the field. You are basically a pro." Eren complemented him.

"Yeah. Football is everything to me. Been play it since I was 9."

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Krista interrupted the conversation. Reiner and Eren looked at her.

"Kinda of. Met Reiner at the club and sports event. Kind of helped me pick out what extracurricular active I wanted to do." Eren answered.

"Well that was very nice of you Reiner for helping Eren." Krista smiled at Reiner's way.

'So cute.' Reiner thought to himself as he blushed a little. Then another thought hit him. 'Eren and Krista know each other. Are they friends or…?'

"Well it been nice seeing you again Reiner." Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Krista walked off.

"Oh shit." Reiner muttered. "Wait Krista." Grabbing her attention. "Me and the team are going to celebrate by going out for pizza, and I was wondering if you like to go."

Krista was a bit dumbfounded by his question. Should she go with her friends and say no to Reiner or should she go with Reiner and later make it up to her friends? Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Eren looking back at her.

"You should go for pizza. We don't mind if you sit this one out."

"Are you sure?…"

"Yeah. Go out and socialize with other people. I don't mind." Eren reassured her with a smile.

"Alright…" Krista looked at Reiner. "Sure. I'll go get pizza with you and the team. Reiner felt like he couldn't contain himself, but remained calm. Reiner led the way as she followed. Krista looked back as Eren, Mikasa, and Armin walked out of the field.

"So Krista, are you and Eren a thing?" Reiner asked out of the blue.

"No we're not! We're just friend! What made you think we were in a relationship with each other?!" Krista quickly denying his question, her face turning red.

"Sorry. Was just asking." Reiner felt a relief that she and Eren aren't in a relationship. This still gives him a chance at winning her heart.

* * *

Author's Note: It's good to be back everybody. Hope you're having a good 2018 so far. I am sorry for leaving you guys hanging for 3 months, but I was busy with college and stuff. But no need to fear, the update is here. I know this isn't as long as I promised, but next chapter should be a bit longer. Thank you guys for your patience, I really do appreciate it. And if you haven't read my new story, The Hero of Our Time, I would recommend it if you love Attack on Titan and/or fairy tales of knights, wizards, and dragons. Thank you again and until next time my fellow knights ;)


	12. Chapter 12-The Bad Girl

**Kept you waiting, huh? ;)**

* * *

"I can't believe those two friends of his left him. After everything they've been through." Armin said wiping away his tears as he left the movies. Eren and Mikasa were not far behind him.

"Yeah. Eventually their ideals are what split them apart." Mikasa added taking a sip from her drink of soda. "Wait. Eren are you crying?" she asked noticing his tears.

"What? No. Shut up. It was just a sad movie, that's all." Eren wiping away his tears as fast as he could.

"No one is blaming you for crying." Armin pat Eren's back.

"Whatever. Let's not speak to this to no one." Armin smile with Mikasa nodding.

"Hey Eren, what's up with you and…" Mikasa was interrupted when they heard groans coming from the movies' ally. All three of them looked each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Eren said.

"Ignore it and run towards the other direction." Armin said beginning to walk away from the ally.

Eren grabbed him by the collar. "Nope. I say we go investigate." Eren walking towards the ally, dragging Armin along with Mikasa following along.

"Is anyone here?!" Eren yelled out.

Armin covered Eren's mouth. "Eren are you crazy? What if there is someone here and they're not so friendly?"

Eren removed Armin's hand. "Relax Armin. I got this."

There were no responses. Armin signed a breath of relief. "No one's here. Let's get out of here." Armin ready to head out of the ally. Just as soon as he walked two steps towards the exit a hand grabbed him by the ankle. Armin screamed and jumped in the air with Mikasa catching him.

"Thanks for the save Mikasa…" Armin shyly smiled and scratched his cheek as he got on his two feet. Mikasa nods while Eren chuckles.

"Help me…" The man voice was low. Almost as if all the energy was sucked out of him. Eren took out his phone and put on the flashlight. He pointed it to where the man's voice was and what they saw wasn't pretty. The man was beaten to a blood pulp. Nose broken, lips had cuts, two black eyes, his right arm looked dislocated by the way it looked.

"Jez, who did this to you?" Eren asked the man as he was dialing 9-1-1.

The man seems to be taking a while to answer, but he eventually did. "Some girl with… blonde hair… She was short… Had a funny nose… And those eyes… how can I forget those icy eyes…" The man looked terrified. Armin began to shake, Mikasa try to comfort Armin, and Eren talking to the 9-1-1 shaking his head in disbelief that some little girl took a grown man down. After the ambulance took the injured man away to the hospital, the trio went back to heading on their merry way.

"I feel bad for the guy." Armin said rubbing his neck. "Must have gotten robbed or been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Maybe. Who knows other than him and his attacker." Mikasa added in.

"Whatever the situation maybe, I would have taken that little girl down. No way I would go down that easily." Eren said with confidence punching the air.

"Sure, you would Eren." Mikasa said sipping what remains of her soda.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Mikasa doesn't response but she gives him a smirk which angers Eren even more.

"Whatever… I know I can take her on. Just you watch. One of these days if that same girl tries to assault us, I'll beat her to the ground. Just you wait and watch." Eren was now fired up. Armin and Mikasa rolled their eyes, but not without smiling at Eren's energy.

 **...**

Reiner had to admit that he called this day a mission accomplished. Winning today's game, proved Porco wrong, getting pizza after the game, Porco didn't come along, Krista came to eat pizza with him (even though most of the team was there). Did he mention that Porco wasn't there? Either way, today was a win.

Everyone was leaving at this point and Reiner noticed that Krista was walking by herself to the bus stop. This is the prefect opportunity for him to get more alone time with her.

Reiner ran up to her. "Hey Krista, are you going home?" Reiner mentally punched himself for asking the most obvious question.

"Yeah. It's starting to get pretty late and I don't want to worry my parents." Krista answered.

"Yeah. Of course. Would you like me to company you home? You know, in case if anyone trying to jump you, you would have me as your bodyguard." Reiner flexed his muscles.

"Sweet of you, but no thank you. Besides shouldn't you be heading home as well?" Krista looking at the distance to see the bus coming. She didn't seem interested in what Reiner was doing.

Reiner put his arms down and looked down. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Either way, thank you for inviting me. I had a good time, maybe we could do this again sometime." Krista said getting on her bus.

Reiner looked up, having a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Again?" But as soon as he said that, Krista was already gone, but it didn't kill his mood.

"You hear that world?! She said she would want to hangout with me again!" Reiner shouted to the empty streets. Or well, he thought it was empty he heard a familiar voice.

"I don't think the world cares about some love sick puppy." That voice seems to be coming from the ally way. Reiner looked at the ally with only a silhouette showing from the street lights.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Better yet, didn't expect you to be here." Reiner crossed his arms.

"I was just walking around when some man tried to rob a fragile lady like me." The woman sounded bored with this conversation already.

'You're anything, but fragile.' Reiner thought to himself. "So, let me guess, you beat him up and robbed him."

"Bingo."

There was an awkward silence filling the air until Reiner decided to speak up again. "It's been a while since we last spoke… How's high school going for you?"

"Been pretty shitty. Being surrounded by a bunch of idiots just gives me headaches."

"You get into fights from time to time."

"Those boys are the one that start it since they think they can get with me. I just beat them to make them understand they won't do it again."

"I'm surprise you haven't got expelled."

The female doesn't response and Reiner heard her walking away.

"Yeah see you later too." Reiner yelled out to his old friend, but he doesn't get a response. "Why do even try? I don't know what Bert sees in her." Reiner began talking to himself as he walked home.

...

Eren swears that times flies by during the weekend. It's like some outside force doesn't want them to relax or even have fun. Eren was heading towards the school gate and noticed that no one was outside school grounds.

'Seems like everyone it already inside.' Eren thought to himself walking and he could've kept going when he heard a guitar playing a familiar tune nearby. He stopped and looked for the mystery guitar player. He walked to where the guitar got louder and found himself looking down upon a girl playing it while she is sitting behind a tree. She had some type of leather jacket, combat boots, a dress shirt, a red tie, a light blue skirt. She has the palest skin that could tie next to Mikasa pale complexion, and her blonde hair tied back, with some of her hair covering her right eye. What was the most noticeable feature from her was her nose. Though he won't say anything about her nose. Eren question on whether he should say something or not, but he decided the hell with it and risk it.

"Hey." The guitar girl didn't stop playing. "Yo." No response still. "Um I like what you're playing. It's Fall Out Boy. Right?"

"Yeah. So what? You expect a medal or something?" The girl answered him rather rudely. Eren decided to be civil for once.

"No. It's just that I liked what you're playing is all. Do like any other Fall Out Boy songs?"

"Look if you're going to hit on me, then walk away."

"I'm not hitting on you. I was curious is all." Eren sat in front of her. "I have never seen your face around here before. I am assuming you're new around here." The girl looked at him and gave him a simple nod. "Figured." Eren reached his hand to her. "My name is Eren Yeager. What's yours?"

The girl looked at his extended hand but didn't shake it. "Annie Leonhart."

Eren retracted his hand and got up. "Well Annie, we should probably head inside. We wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" Eren began walking towards the school doors.

Annie looked at Eren walking away and decided the heck with it. She put away her guitar in the guitar case and followed. "Guess we wouldn't."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Short chapter, but I hate leaving you guys hanging. Until next time my fellow knights ;)


End file.
